Day 6: Cuffed
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: England hosts a party for halloween and ends up spending it cuffed to Dublin: an Irish nation that hates his guts...or so he thought. OC X England Rated T for Dublin's language and alcohol consumption.


This is a request from a friend of mine on DA

She wanted me to use her OC Dublin with England and I added her other OC Cork and my OC Ireland. Hope everyone likes it!

If you want to request something leave a message in the reviews!

~~~Story Start~~~

Things were anything but quiet in the Irish household. Ireland was trying to get Dublin to come with her and Dublin's sister Cork to a Halloween party hosted by England. Ireland banged on Dublin's door again trying to get her to unlock the door while Cork just stood there and watched.

"Dublin open the door, you're going to the party."

Dublin threw a pillow at the closed door.

"There is no fucking way I'm going to a damn party hosted by that British asshole!"

Ireland sighed while Corky giggled.

"Dublin please, you don't even have to be in the same room as him! Stay by the bar if you want."

There were footsteps and the sound of a door unlocking. Dublin opened the door and looked at Ireland.

"Bring some of our alcohol and it's a deal."

Ireland nodded and went to their alcohol cabinet while Cork ran to her room to change.

~~~At the Party~~~

Finally the three Irish girls made it to the party Ireland and Dublin dressed as barmaids and Cork who dressed as a leprechaun.

"Top of the morning to you all!"

Ireland rolled her eyes while Dublin smacked her sister.

"You know we don't really say that idiot!"

While Dublin ran off to stop Cork from telling everyone that they'll "never steal her lucky charms" Ireland had to deal with England, who was dressed as a pirate, yelling at her for bringing so much alcohol with her.

"It's not for me it's for Dublin!"

England couldn't hide the blush that Ireland noticed when she said Dublin's name.

"England…do you like Dublin?"

England glared at her.

"Why on earth would I like that annoying, immature, Alcoholic, cursing-"

Ireland smirked.

"And hot?"

England nodded.

"-and hot git?"

Ireland giggled and England realized what he said.

"Wait I didn't mean that last part!"

Ireland turned around and walked away.

"Yeah, and America is a vegetarian."

England glared at Ireland until someone knocked into him and knocked him down.

"Why don't you watch where you're fucking standing scone lover!"

England looked up and saw Dublin looking down at her. He felt his cheeks grow hot when he realized at this angle he could see up her barmaid dress. Dublin saw his red face and realized what he was looking at. She stepped back and kicked his vital region.

"What the fuck are you doing looking up my dress you fucking pervert?"

Ireland looked over from her spot at the bar and saw what Dublin did. She groaned and face palmed.

"Are they really that dense?"

Ireland looked up to see Switzerland dressed as a cop looking over at the two arguing. Ireland looked down and noticed that Switzerland was spinning a pair of handcuffs in his hand and got an idea.

"Hey Switzerland can I borrow your handcuffs?"

Switzerland looked at her then at Dublin and England and smirked.

Meanwhile Dublin and England were still arguing.

"How the hell can one country like you can be such a fucking prick!"

England glared at her.

"Well how can a small girl like you be such a loud and annoying bitch!"

Both were so focused on their argument they didn't notice someone grab one of their arms and handcuff them until they felt the cold metal and someone talking over them. They looked down and saw Dublin's left hand was handcuffed to England's right hand. They looked up to see Switzerland talking to them like a real cop.

"You both are under arrest for disturbing the peace and will remain cuffed together until you find out what you have in common."

Both looked at Switzerland, then at their hands, then back at Switzerland.

"What?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

Switzerland just grinned and walked back to the bar, twirling the keys on his finger. Switzerland walked back over to a laughing Ireland.

"Oh my god their faces were priceless."

The Swiss nodded at the Irish country.

"You think they will actually figure it out?"

Ireland blushed and nodded looking at the Swiss.

"It might take awhile but I think so."

It was then that Cork decided to get into the conversation.

"Aww! Did Ireland finally tell Switzerland she likes him?"

"W-what?"

"Cork you are dead!"

There was the crash of a Stoll hitting the floor and the sound of an Irish nation chasing another, leaving a blushing Switzerland standing there.

While Ireland was trying to murder Cork, Dublin was trying to kill England.

"What the hell does he mean 'something we have in common?'"

England shrugged and glared at her as she took another swing of her Guinness.

"Haven't you had enough to drink?"

Dublin smacked his arm.

"Haven't you had enough of being an asshole?"

England sighed and watched as people slowly started to leave as the party came to an end. He looked back over and saw she finally was done drinking; he knew she was tipsy but still sober enough to have a conversation.

"Hey Dublin."

She looked over at him.

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?"

She glared at him.

"Take a wild guess jackass"

"Other than the obvious."

Dublin just shrugged.

"Just because."

"Because why?"

She started to growl.

"Just because alright."

"Just because why?"

She finally snapped and grabbed his collar.

"Because I fucking love you okay!"

Dublin panted heavily as she tried to calm down. England blushed but wrapped his cuffed arm around Dublin's waist.

"Hey Dublin."

"wha-"

She looked up only to have England quickly press his lips to hers. She struggled for a bit but slowly gave in and kissed him back. England pulled away and looked at her blushing face.

"I fucking love you too."

Dublin slowly smiled at him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then glared at him.

"You better not be expecting me to be some mushy lovey dovey girlfriend now alright jackass."

England chuckled and kissed her again.

"Fine with me bitch."

Dublin smiled and stood up, dragging England up with her.

"Let's find Switzerland and get these damn handcuffs off us."

"Agree."

They walked around the house looking for Switzerland but couldn't find him. Dublin also noticed Ireland was missing too. They heard someone humming and saw Cork sitting on a barstool with a few bruises on her. The handcuffed couple quickly ran over to her.

"Cork, where the fuck is Switzerland and Ireland?"

Cork looked at her sister.

"Well, Ireland and Switzerland were talking after Switzerland handcuffed you two so I walked over and asked if Ireland finally confessed to Switzerland but Ireland got really mad at me because she really didn't confess and was just talking to him so she chased me around the house and when she finally caught me she grabbed me and beat me up and that's why I have these bruises and after that Ireland went back over to Switzerland and she told him I was telling the truth and he told her he liked her too and they kissed for a while and Switzerland said they should go to his house so he can invade her vital regions and Ireland agreed and they left and I think that was about two hours ago."

While Cork was talking England was holding Dublin back from killing her sister.

"So in short Ireland left with Switzerland to his house and forgot about us?"

Cork nodded and stood up from the stool and left leaving the cuffed pair alone. England looked at Dublin.

"Well what should we do?"

Dublin shrugged and looked down.

"I don't know but I need a fucking shower to get this makeup off."

England blushed and tried to hide his nosebleed.

~~~At Switzerland's House~~~

"Oh crap!"

Ireland sat up in Switzerland's bed making the Swiss groan and sit up.

"What's wrong?"

Ireland looked at him and grabbed the keys to the handcuffs from the nightstand and held them up.

"We forgot to un-cuff them."


End file.
